


[Podfic] Tales From the House of the Moon

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon Continuation, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Slow Build, fairytale, graphic description of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Kagome, now in college, discovers the tale of Sesshoumaru and Rin. Grief can be a prison, but the bonds of love are not easily broken. What is the truth behind fairytales?





	1. The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales From the House of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/104166) by Resmiranda. 



> This is a work of love for me so I will post when I can, but I hope to keep a weekly posting schedule until I complete this massively gorgeous piece of fanwork. Tags and archive warnings will be updated as they apply to each uploaded chapter.
> 
> There is a fanfic that I hold above all others in each of the fandoms I still currently inhabit and for Inuyasha, this was the one for me. And still is. I may not be active in the Inuyasha fandom anymore, but I still read this fanfic and one other because they were crafted with such care by their respective authors.
> 
> Be aware that the posted fanfiction for this is 326,106 words so it will not be a quickly completed series. By the end, I will have taught myself how to do a podbook so I will post one at the end when it is finished. Come on this road with me and discover the brilliance of Resmiranda's writings.
> 
> Much gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her.

Tales From the House of the Moon by Resmiranda

Prelude: The Maiden and the Lord of the West  
Link for download: [Mediafire (12mb / approx. 17 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/od5yv9nsjhyb1bx/Tales%20From%20the%20House%20of%20the%20Moon%20-%20Prelude%200%20by%20Resmiranda%20read%20by%20taikodragon.mp3)

Streaming: [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon-by-resmiranda-prelude/)  


****

****

****

**Zip Files  
** [Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)


	2. The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her.
> 
> Fanart is originally done by Archer on Deviantart for the House of the Moon community there, which is now closed but [here is the link to view it there](https://houseofthemoon.deviantart.com/art/HotM-Chapter-One-Art-by-Archer-33654761). This artist no longer has an account there and whenever I try to search, I am unable to locate who this person was. If you know where this artist is now, please comment and let me know. I'll be happy to add credit with links to wherever they are now.

[](https://imgur.com/wxAbTcB)

Chapter 1: The Maiden and the Lord of the West  
Link for download: [Mediafire (14mb / approx. 22 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e77ku558s7cf5m6/Tales_From_the_House_of_the_Moon_-_Chapter_1_by_Resmiranda_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file%22)

Streaming:  


****

Zip Files

  
[Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)


	3. The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added the warning about major character death because there is mention of it in this chapter and the story behind it is coming up soon. If there are any warnings or tags that you believe should be noted, please comment and let me know. Thanks!
> 
> Again, much gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her.
> 
> Fanart is originally done by Rumdiculous on Deviantart, [here is the link to view it there](https://www.deviantart.com/art/The-Maiden-and-the-King-13227999).

[](https://imgur.com/M0RGFj3)

The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 2  
Link for download: [Mediafire (15.8mb / approx. 24 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/80vbiqw9v42y830/Tales%20From%20the%20House%20of%20the%20Moon%20-%20Chapter%202%20by%20Resmiranda%20read%20by%20taikodragon.mp3)

Zipped file of current released chapters: [Mediafire (42mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qaj4uuv4b0ngkfz/HotM%20-%20Prelude%20and%20Chp%201-2%20by%20Resmiranda%20read%20by%20taikodragon.zip)

Streaming: [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon-by-resmiranda-chapter-2/)  


****

**Zip Files**  
[Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)


	4. The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of one major series character death and graphic description of another. Be prepared. Please see tags for further possible warnings.
> 
> Note on .mp3 format: I have dropped the intro and the author's note from the files for downloading because once you have all chapters in a playlist, it should flow better. The streaming versions still retain that and if you would prefer to have the author's note version, I have also included a download link for that as well.
> 
> Again, much gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her.
> 
> Fanart showcased in the House of the Moon community and done by EmilyCammisa (formerly Otaku1811) [on Deviantart.](https://emilycammisa.deviantart.com/art/Sesshoumaru-Falling-Under-42142164)

[](https://imgur.com/WkOIpKg)

The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 3  
Link for download: [Mediafire (16.7mb / approx. 26 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/80vbiqw9v42y830/Tales%20From%20the%20House%20of%20the%20Moon%20-%20Chapter%202%20by%20Resmiranda%20read%20by%20taikodragon.mp3)

.MP3 with Intro and Author's Note: [Mediafire (17mb / approx. 27 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aafd33csf27yi37/Tales%20From%20the%20House%20of%20the%20Moon%20-%20Chapter%203%20by%20Resmiranda%20read%20by%20taikodragon%20with%20intro%20and%20AN.mp3)

Zipped file of current released chapters: [Mediafire (56mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qvdiysjo4rp930j/HotM%20-%20Prelude%20and%20Chp%201-3%20by%20Resmiranda%20read%20by%20taikodragon.zip)

Streaming: [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon-by-resmiranda-chapter-3/)  


****

**Zip Files**  
[Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)


	5. The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, much gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her.
> 
> Fanart showcased in the House of the Moon community and done by skipaway [on Deviantart.](https://www.deviantart.com/skipaway/art/House-of-the-Moon-Cover-Art-32491074)

[](https://imgur.com/0xLsDvP)

The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 4  
Link for download: [Mediafire (16.7mb / approx. 24 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fz3kgcg3d9w9et4/Tales_From_the_House_of_the_Moon_-_Chapter_4_by_Resmiranda_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)

.MP3 with Intro and Author's Note: [Mediafire (18mb / approx. 26 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ehcwf1m8cp44lyw/Tales_From_the_House_of_the_Moon_-_Chapter_4_by_Resmiranda_read_by_taikodragon_with_intro_and_AN.mp3/file)

Zipped file of current released chapters: [Mediafire (73mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2n8d2e4mxns1y3g/HotM_-_Prelude_and_Chp_1-4_by_Resmiranda_read_by_taikodragon.zip/file)

Streaming: [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon-by-resmiranda-chapter-4/)  


****

**Zip Files**  
[Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)


	6. The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some updating on formatting: I'm dropping the author's note from all audio files. Less for me to edit, in what is a massive amount of text already. If you want to read it, go to the original fic. 
> 
> Thank you for your interest, support, and hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, much gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her.
> 
> Fanart done by istehlurvz [on Tumblr](http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/173235359629/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon-by)

[](https://imgur.com/jhbHJl7)

**The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 5**  
**Link for download:** [Mediafire (21.4mb / approx. 36 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/759xgd3eqp4382i/Tales_From_the_House_of_the_Moon_-_Chapter_5_by_Resmiranda_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)

 **Streaming:** [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon-the-maiden-and-the-lord-of-the-west-chapter-5/)  


**Streaming (Experiment - please let me know if this works for you or not. Thanks!):**  
[Streaming/download from Google](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IPPDYDfoyF3zLR8xx1gX-vBl6U_sKwQT)

****

****

**Zip Files**  
[Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)


	7. The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "Because... you know, they say it makes you stronger to lose someone. But I don't know. It seems to hurt just as much each time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a cold for like the last month, and no motivation for longer, but I've come out to my mother as a podficcer and I feel tons better. I will be attempting a set schedule again and will try to upload a new chapter each Sunday unless I have more than one finished, then I cannot help myself and will likely post what I have because I AM WEAK.
> 
> As always, gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her. Feel free to leave comments for me and my performance as well if you want, I relish each and every one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next installment. The fanart on this chapter is by [anniemsson](https://www.deviantart.com/anniemsson) and originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/anniemsson/art/Between-worlds-31061311).

[ ](https://imgur.com/bKmooOv)

**The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 6**  
**Link for download:** [Mediafire (28.5mb / approx. 33 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hx9laghe13b3vxl/Tales_From_the_House_of_the_Moon_-_Chapter_6_by_Resmiranda_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)

 **Streaming:** [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon-chapter-6/)  
**Mixcloud Playlist with all current chapters** : [HotM playlist](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/playlists/hotm/)

**Google Drive Streaming:**  
[Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jZkIa0evHLNFS-ImZdJca1juXspvaX8d/view?usp=sharing)

****

**Zip Files**  
[Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)


	8. The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sesshoumaru prepares to get his whoop on, and Kagome prepares to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, WEAK. Here's the other chapter I have finished. As always, gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her. Feel free to leave comments for me and my performance as well if you want, I relish each and every one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next installment. The fanart on this chapter is by [touga](https://www.deviantart.com/touga) and originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/touga/art/Resmiranda-s-Kiriban-2222-17754951).

[](https://imgur.com/FAmtCWE)

**The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 7**  
**Link for download:** [Mediafire (34.6mb / approx. 40 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2z2j21hmr24qtde/Tales_From_the_House_of_the_Moon_-_Chapter_7_by_Resmiranda_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)

 **Streaming:** [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon-chapter-7-by-resmiranda-read-by-taikodragon/)  
**Mixcloud Playlist with all current chapters** : [HotM playlist](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/playlists/hotm/)

**Google Drive Streaming:** [Chapter 7](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EvTiIVjYSl1OzOHcbFMHizGbYOYXEVqR)

****

**Zip Files**  
[Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)


	9. The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death and destruction.
> 
> "The worst feeling in the world is the homesickness that comes over a man occasionally when he is at home." -- Ed Howe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of Part 1! There are, if memory serves me right, 4 total arcs in this series. 
> 
> This chapter gets a bit violent folks. I believe I've added the necessary tags, so be warned. Lots of Sesshoumaru doing his thing in real time yo. Please let me know if I need to add any additional tags.
> 
> As always, gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. I hope you enjoy this installment. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her. Feel free to leave comments for me and my performance as well if you want, I relish each and every one.
> 
> The fanart on this chapter is by [anniemsson](https://www.deviantart.com/anniemsson) and originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/anniemsson/art/Sesshoumaru-and-Kagome-29753139).
> 
>  **Note:** I was trying to keep fanart with their respective place in the story but there's not a lot for some sections and an overload of some for other parts so forgive me for placing them out of order. Thank you!

[](https://imgur.com/n6QLJKm)

**The Maiden and the Lord of the West - Chapter 8**  
**Link for download:** [Mediafire (24.5mb / approx. 29 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9b6p1k2apc9comb/Tales_From_the_House_of_the_Moon_-_Chapter_8_by_Resmiranda_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)

 **Streaming:** [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon-chapter-8/)  
**Mixcloud Playlist with all current chapters** : [HotM playlist](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/playlists/hotm/)

**Google Drive Streaming:** [Chapter 8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1x-vaptLIZXXKF1YpD5S5OCPaflAcS81C/view?usp=sharing)

****

**Zip Files**  
[Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)


	10. The Hime and the Inu-Ouji - Chapter 9 Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome contemplates her fate as a time-traveling yenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a small update. The interlude chapter for my FAVORITE arc of HotM. A regular update should occur this coming Sunday with the next chapter. Thank you for listening!
> 
> Warning: As with the battle in last chapter, violence, blood and gore are going to often be in these updates. 
> 
> As always, gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. I hope you enjoy this installment. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her. Feel free to leave comments for me and my performance as well if you want, I relish each and every one.
> 
> The fanart on this chapter is by [skipaway](https://www.deviantart.com/skipaway) and originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/skipaway/art/The-Hime-and-the-Dog-Prince-16478469).

[](https://imgur.com/Om7dSPR)

**The Hime and the Inu-Ouji - Chapter 9 Interlude**  
**Link for download:** [Mediafire (9.3mb / approx. 11 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6rijxv7ocj24t96/Tales_From_the_House_of_the_Moon_-_Chapter_9_by_Resmiranda_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)

 **Streaming:** [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon-chapter-9-interlude-the-hime-and-the-inu-ouji/)  
**Mixcloud Playlist with all current chapters** : [HotM playlist](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/playlists/hotm/)

**Google Drive Streaming:** [Chapter 9](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1h4T50HcgOe2QP1ECuOM3N1m8WFv_1PYG)

****

**Zip Files**  
[Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)


	11. The Hime and the Inu-Ouji - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is stubborn, and Sesshoumaru experiences an identity crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE. WE MADE IT. I AM FINALLY READING THIS ARC! Thank you for hanging on with me while I got into my podfic groove. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. I hope you enjoy this installment. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her. Feel free to leave comments for me and my performance as well if you want, I relish each and every one.
> 
> The fanart on this chapter is by an artist called telperuniel on DeviatArt who's page appears to be gone and originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/houseofthemoon/art/Scarred-Fingers-Color-43857259).

[](https://imgur.com/IhmGq2u)

**The Hime and the Inu-Ouji - Chapter 10**  
**Link for download:** [Mediafire (25.0mb / approx. 29 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/la54z4613tamdbo/Tales_From_the_House_of_the_Moon_-_Chapter_10_by_Resmiranda_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)

 **Streaming:** [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon-chapter-10/)  
**Mixcloud Playlist with all current chapters** : [HotM playlist](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/playlists/hotm/)

**Google Drive Streaming:** [Chapter 10](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SWCGkhQwv5zCvkuFoKptvwCXrBqcTck5/view?usp=sharing)

****

**Zip Files**  
[Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)


	12. The Hime and the Inu-Ouji - Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid, stupid pretty hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE. I made it! Thank you all for being here with me!
> 
> As always, gratitude to Resmiranda (who isn't the same Resmiranda as the one here on Ao3) who gave me permission to podfic. I hope you enjoy this installment. 
> 
> Please go to the original fic on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1638751/1/Tales-From-the-House-of-the-Moon) or [Mediaminer](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/s/inuyasha-fan-fiction/tales-from-the-house-of-the-moon/87559) and leave comments and favorites there for her. Feel free to leave comments for me and my performance as well if you want, I relish each and every one.
> 
> The fanart on this chapter is by an artist called [skipaway](https://www.deviantart.com/skipaway) on DeviatArt and originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/houseofthemoon/art/Scarred-Fingers-Color-43857259).

[](https://imgur.com/ZsOi3va)

**The Hime and the Inu-Ouji - Chapter 11**  
**Link for download:** [Mediafire (27.3mb / approx. 31 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y812wuubu42sbip/Tales_From_the_House_of_the_Moon_-_Chapter_11_by_Resmiranda_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)

**Streaming:** [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/the-hime-and-the-inu-ouji-chapter-11/)  
**Mixcloud Playlist with all current chapters** : [HotM playlist](https://www.mixcloud.com/taikodragon/playlists/hotm/)

**Google Drive Streaming:** [Chapter 11](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1noNUQwrf8CzFxfKhnWzNGBbR49wTq4se/view?usp=sharing)

****

**Zip Files**  
[Full Part 1 - The Maiden and the Lord of the West (164MB/Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6yey1d2y3yy19p0/Tales_from_the_House_of_the_Moon_Part_1_-_The_Maiden_and_the_Lord_of_the_West.zip/file)  
Part 2 (TBA)  
Part 3 (TBA)  
Part 4 (TBA)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [taikodragon](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com)
> 
> Resmiranda is also on Tumblr: [ahollowyear](http://ahollowyear.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you are interested in being a beta for this podfic or other fandoms, please email me at taikodragonjkf@gmail.com or message me on Tumblr. Thanks!
> 
> I plan on adding fanart with each chapter upload and trying to credit who I can, with links to where they are now.


End file.
